1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is virtual cameras for digital imaging, or, more specifically, methods, computer program products, and products for making and using virtual cameras to create, edit, and browse digital images.
2. Description of the Related Art
The state of the art of digital photography is that creation of a snapshot using a traditional camera, either a digital camera or a film camera, requires that a camera be physically present near the subject to be photographed at the time when the photograph is to be taken. The requirement for physical presence stems from the need to illuminate a physical imaging device with light reflected from a subject to be photographed or imaged. Physical imaging devices include, for example, charge coupled devices for digital cameras and film in film cameras. Because of the need to illuminate an imaging device with light actually reflected from the subject to be imaged, there is no way in current art to create a snapshot of a subject that is spatially out of view of the camera. Moreover, snapshots in current art are snapshots of an object as it exists at the time of the snapshot. Because of the need to illuminate an imaging device with light actually reflected from the subject to be imaged, there is no way in current art to create a snapshot of a subject at a remote point in time. It would be useful, however, to be able to create a snapshot of a subject not within spatial view of a camera. It would be useful to be able to create a snapshot of a subject as the subject appeared at a time other than the moment when the snapshot is taken. It would also be useful to be able to edit a snapshot of a subject directly by use of the camera from which the snapshot was taken.